Tomokazu Sugita
Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和 Sugita Tomokazu) is a Japanese voice actor employed by Atomic Monkey. Best known for his role as Gintoki in Gintama, he also voices Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. He is also one of the three hosts on the radio show Bururaji (BlueRadio) promoting the videogame Blazblue which is produced and released on Nico Nico Douga. The other two hosts are Kanako Kondou and Asami Imai, who also voice characters in Blazblue. Sugita and fellow seiyuu Narita Ken are sometimes referred to as "brothers" due to a joke made during Live Pastel Collection 2003. During an Omaera No Tame Darou event, hosts Morikawa Toshiyuki and Hiyama Nobuyuki asked Sugita how they were similar. His answer was that both of them rarely blink, making eye-to-eye contact with either a frightening encounter. Sugita has also had a close friendship with fellow seiyuu Nakamura Yuichi since 2001. Both play male leads in two anime adapted from Key visual novels, Yuichi Aizawa of Kanon and Tomoya Okazaki of Clannad, respectively. At the 33rd Anime Grand Prix, his voice character Gintoki Sakata won the most favorite male character which means Sugita's character roles consecutively won the most favorite male character in 2009 and 2010 Anime Grand Prix. Uniquely, those characters are from different anime: Kyon from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009) and Gintoki Sakata from Gintama (2010). Sugita and Nakamura also work together in the Blazblue series as the protagonist Ragna and antagonist Hazama respectively. Sugita won for "Best Supporting Actor" in the Third Seiyu Awards. Notable voice roles 2000 Ceres, Celestial Legend (Kagami Mikage) Oggy and the Cockroaches (Bob) 2001 X/1999 (Subaru Sumeragi) 2002 Chobits (Hideki Motosuwa) Please Teacher! (Masami Yamada) 2003 Please Twins! (Masami Yamada) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Over) InuYasha (Renkotsu) GetBackers (Raguel) 2004 Bleach (Nova, Kensei Muguruma) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Youlan Kent) Vulgar Ghost Daydream (Kadotake Souichirou) 2005 Eyeshield 21 (Maruko Reiji) Genesis of Aquarion (Sirius De Alisia) Honey and Clover (Takumi Mayama) Inuyasha (Renkotsu) Pani Poni Dash! (Alien Subordinate) Shuffle! (Rin Tsuchimi) Super Robot Wars (Brooklyn Luckfield) 2006 Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (Rotton the Wizard) Gadget Trial (Major Mihara) Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi (Soldum Seldor) Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) Honey and Clover II (Takumi Mayama) Inukami! (Shirou) Kanon (Yuichi Aizawa) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kyon) The Wallflower (Takenaga Oda) Hiiro no Kakera (Takuma Onizaki) 2007 Shuffle! Memories (Rin Tsuchimi) Toward the Terra (Soldier Blue) Sisters of Wellber (Prince Rodin Ciol) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Chrono Harlaown) Guilty Gear 2: Overture (That Man) Bokurano (Daiichi Yamura) Lucky Star (Clerk Sugita, Kyon) Kodomo no Jikan (Reiji Kokonoe) Buzzer Beater (Gyuma) Dragonaut -The Resonance- (Howlingstar) Baccano! (Graham Specter) Ayakashi (Kare) Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (Ikkyū) Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) 2008 Kamen Rider Kiva (Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat-Bat the 2nd, Kiva-Bat the 4th) Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (Kivat-bat the 3rd) BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (Ragna the Bloodedge) Macross Frontier (Leon Mishima) Earl and Fairy (Raven) Star Ocean: Second Evolution (Dias Flac) Time of Eve (Setoro) Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) Corpse Party: BloodCovered (Narrator) 2009 Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (Glen) Kamen Rider Decade (Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat the 2nd) Maria Holic (Tōichirō Kanae) Natsu no Arashi! (Takeshi Yamashiro) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kyon) The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya/Nyoro~n Churuya-san (Kyon) Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes: Kivat-bat the 3rd, Announcer Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Ronove) Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Japanese Dub (JTC/Kamen Rider Strike) Samurai Warriors 3 (Katō Kiyomasa) BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (Ragna the Bloodedge, Bang's Subordinate B) Seitokaichou ni Chuukoku (Chiga Yasuhiro) DRAMA CD: DEVIL SUMMONER RAIDOU KUZUNOHA VS IPPON-DATARA (Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th) Starry☆Sky~in Spring~ (Kanata Nanami) 2010 Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker (Kazuhira Miller) Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Taurus Rasgado) The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kyon) Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) Arakawa Under the Bridge (Hoshi) Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (Kivat-bat the 3rd) Tegami Bachi (Moss) .hack//Link (Fluegel) Inazuma Eleven (Edgar Valtinas) Love Pistols (Yonekuni Madarame) Blood Jewel (Rei Taiko) The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Lucile Eris) Nurarihyon no Mago (Zen) Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (James Tradmore) (Japanese Dub Over) Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (Natsuhiko Moriaki) Togainu no Chi (Keisuke) Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Oscar H. Genius/Ugly Snot) The Tyrant Falls in Love (Kurokawa) Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori (Yasuyoshi "Aeon" Sano) 2011 Beelzebub (Hajime Kanzaki) Starry Sky (Nanami Kanata) Tales of Xillia (Alvin) Sket Dance (Kazuyoshi "Switch" Usui) Gintama' (Gintoki Sakata) Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai (DJ Condor) Category:Staff